


Ballerina

by watchyousmile



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: 2009-ish, Cute library fluff, Gen, Something to make me feel like I am not procrastinating, They're not in Fall Out Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watchyousmile/pseuds/watchyousmile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Of course the very book Patrick wanted to read was on the very top shelf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ballerina

Patrick stood on his toes and reached as high as he could, but with hesitation just in case he knocked something over or, worst case scenario, somebody noticed and - gasp - asked to help him. He wouldn't be able to bear the shame of being five foot five in a library where the manga shelf just _had_ to be at the top. However Patrick was not one to give up as he leaned forward on the very tips of his toes - he would make any ballerina proud - and extended his hand as far as it would go. Must.... reach..... Fairy Tail..... Volume..... Forty-six.... must....

And this was around the time that Joseph Trohman happened to notice him.

In Joe's eyes, something was happening that was causing a laugh to bubble at the very back of his throat, and eventually work its way up into that feeling in his skull that he had to get rid of, quick, before his whole head spontaneously combusts. 

Just a little chubby man with a Castro hat and a tee maybe half a size too small, enough to expose that sliver of pale skin between the waistline of his jeans and the hem of his shirt.

Joe raised his eyebrows in amusement.

It appeared that he was trying to reach the Fairy Tail series. What a way to get caught. But Joe, being the type to seek out humor at all causes, especially on dull December afternoons like this one, was going to do it anyway.

"Hey, buddy. That book's a little out of your reach, huh?"

Nice move, Joseph. How smooth you are today. Yeah, smooth as sandpaper.

But the guy's reaction was worth it; he pretty much collapsed against the shelf, making a few books on the middle shelves tumble down in his wake; which he then clumsily struggled to pick up from the carpeted floor. Joe allowed himself a chuckle. 

"Don't laugh at me," snapped Patrick, as he turned around, books in arms, to look at the other man. He was certainly taller than Patrick, but otherwise very ordinary-looking, with long russet-brown hair and a short-ish beard. His arms, covered by a maroon sweater, seemed like they would have tattoos (little did Patrick know that he was right) and his eyes looked like they would shine in the sunlight, if Patrick were to ever see it again. Every day since October had been nothing but grey, monotonous clouds blanketing the atmosphere all around him.

"Sorry, sorry," apologized Joe, letting himself have an easy smile, but no laughs this time around. God forbid. "Here. Let me help you." Joe worked fast, gently taking the books from Patrick's arms and slotting them into the empty spaces on the shelf, then taking down the most recent Fairy Tail and handing it to Patrick, without even asking which one he wanted. Somehow Joe just knew. Intuition or empathy, one of those things. Whatever.

Patrick could feel his face redden at the fact that this random guy whose height could be teetering on six feet could easily reach to the top shelf, and Patrick couldn't even though he tried for at least fifteen minutes. He knew very well it was luck of the draw, but it just got him annoyed is all.

"It's on me," Joe said, flashing Patrick a hopefully attractive enough smile.

"You fail to remember that library books are free," Patrick pointed out, not intending it to come out harsh, but it did anyway.

"Oh. Uh," stammered Joe as Patrick scanned the book and swiped his library card.

"Well, thanks for the help," grinned Patrick as nicely as he could muster, more happy that someone didn't judge him as much as he thought they would, and that he could get his book and leave.

So he did.

 

 

Patrick was three blocks down the road and Joe four when they both realized at the same time that they never asked each other's names.

 


End file.
